V3.04
New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until Wednesday, March 20 * The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until Monday, March 25: * League of Legends V3.04 Champions :Elise has been rewarded too well for playing safely, so we shifted some of her power to her spider form to increase the reward for taking risks. * ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/95/140/185/230. * ** Damage increased to 60/110/160/210/260 from 50/95/140/185/230. * ** Fixed a bug where the knockup duration was not increasing based on charge time. ** Knockup duration when fully charged increased to 1 second from 0.75 seconds. :Jarvan has been bringing too much utility to his team, so we've removed the armor component of Demacian Standard's aura. * ** Shield amount per nearby enemy champion increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Mana cost reduced to 45/50/55/60/65 from 65. * ** Active no longer grants bonus armor. * ** Added new visual effects to better communicate the amount of charges left. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. :Singed is intended to be incredibly durable and to gradually burn down his opponents in team fights. By making disables more effective against him and reducing his initial burst damage, Singed’s opponents now have more time and ways to deal with him in these situations. * ** Damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 100/150/200/250/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 1.0. * ** No longer reduces the duration of disables. :Last patch's changes opened up different playstyles for Taric but did not effectively address his power level. These changes reduce Taric's lane dominance by lowering his burst damage and forcing him to make more tradeoffs when choosing which spells to level up. * ** Damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 60/105/150/190/240. ** Armor damage ratio reduced to 20% from 30%. * ** Stun duration adjusted to 1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5/1.6 seconds from 1.5 at all ranks. Items * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 30. * Combine cost increased to 1000 from 650 (total cost increased to 3200 from 2850). * Maximum damage dealt to minions and monsters reduced to 60 from 90. * Active heal amount is now reduced by the target's armor. * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. * Combine cost reduced to 400 from 650 (total cost reduced to 2950 from 3200). * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Magic resist aura reduced to 25 from 30. * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. :Locket of the Iron Solari is mainly picked up by junglers and supports, roles that most frequently earn less gold than others, for the team-wide active. We've reduced both the cost and personal stats on the item to lessen its gold impact while preserving its team utility. * Combine cost reduced to 520 from 670 (total cost reduced to 1850 from 2000). * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Secondary target radius increased to 375 from 300. * Fixed a bug where Hurricane could target invisible enemies. * Combine cost reduced to 365 from 425 (total cost reduced to 1200 from 1260). * Total cost reduced to 3843 from 3903. * Combine cost increased to 940 from 880 (total cost unchanged). :We've noticed that, in general, champions who buy Iceborn Gauntlet are front-line champions with more emphasis on surviving than dealing AP burst damage. We've adjusted Iceborn Gauntlet's stats to accommodate this play case. * Combine cost increased to 700 from 640 (total cost unchanged). * Armor increased to 70 from 60. * Ability power reduced to 30 from 40. * Combine cost reduced to 200 from 400 (total cost reduced to 3300 from 3500). * Life steal increased to 12% from 10%. * Recipe changed: + + 725 gold = 2850 gold (total cost unchanged) * Attack damage increased to 25 from 20. * Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. * Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. * Ability power reduced to 20 from 25. Runes Continuing our efforts from Patch 3.02 to standardize cooldown reduction, we've slightly buffed Cooldown Reduction runes to provide less awkward stat amounts. For example, nine Tier-3 Scaling Glyphs of Cooldown Reduction previously provided 8.62% cooldown reduction at level 18, but will now provide an even 10%. * Cooldown Reduction and Cooldown Reduction per Level runes have been increased at all Tiers (varying from 2-35% increase). Spectator Mode * Fixed a bug that would cause the spectator client to crash when using chat commands (ex: /joke, /taunt). Restricted Chat Mode In an effort to encourage active reform and shield players from toxicity, we’ve implemented a new account restriction that limits in-game chat for toxic players. * Certain players (identified by Tribunal and by Player Support) will have a limited number of in-game messages available and limited access to All Chat. * Restricted players that successfully complete matchmade games will earn their chat privileges back. General * Ready checks no longer return players to the PvP.Net landing page. * "Random" has been moved to the top of champion select. * Chat notifications in the bottom right-hand corner of the client now wait to appear until players have closed the AFK popup dialogue first. * Battle Training bots no longer acquire unavailable items. * Dragon, Baron, Towers and Inhibitors now show assists. Undocumented Changes General *Target pings now have a different sound similar to the one before Smart Ping was introduced. Champions * Armor per level increased to 3.6 from 3. de:V3.04 fr:V3.04 pl:V3.04 Category:Patch notes